


Don't Forget

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [8]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Deltarune's song, Don't forget, Fanart, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Kris and Frisk are royalty, Male Kris (Deltarune), No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deltarune, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: While Kris is wandering the hall late at night, he hears the sound of someone crying.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin I need to clarify a few things.  
> 1\. This is an Undertale/Deltarune AU where both worlds are merged. Read my story "Princess Tale Outline" to get a better idea.  
> 2\. This takes place a year before Frisk falls into the Underground and sets monsterkind free with Pacifism.  
> 3\. Kris and Frisk are brother and sister.  
> 4\. Here is a bunch of sprites of how the royal family looks like.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Royal-Family-of-Evahen-776455038
> 
> If I have forgotten anything, let me know in the comments.  
> Deltarune and Undertale belong to Toby fox.

The castle halls at night always seemed to stretch longer than in the day. With the light of the moon peeking through the window and sound of footsteps heard down the halls. It wasn’t creepy, but it gave many a desire to explore.

No one better could hold such desire than the 3rd youngest child of Ecoidgen family, Prince Kristopher. Given the nickname by Grammy Jomarir.

Despite being the future ruler of Lightner Tower, he wasn’t the best example of royalty. In fact, many royal guards and citizens from the villages of the kingdom weren’t too fond of him. It wasn’t that he was a bad ruler or he was rude, it’s just that he seemed...off.

He was quiet. Too quiet. He rarely showed emotions, and mostly kept to himself. He didn’t have many activities for his castle, it’s almost as if he didn’t show interest in anything. He would sometimes just stand and stare without muttering a word, only turning away when others acknowledge him. But at times he seemed to be a mischievous person behind that blank facade he wore. He would steal candy from the chefs, throw bath bombs in the fountain, and would even pull a dark prank like hiding ketchup in his clothes to make it look like he was bleeding. 

At the moment, the prince was wandering down the hall of the castle. Kris sometimes had strange dreams that would end abruptly, resulting in him losing sleep and spending a majority of his mornings just standing all creepily. He had once again woken up from another one. Instead of just lying in bed, he decided to get a glass of water and take a walk to get some fresh air. No awake guards were around at the time, so he didn’t have to worry about responding to anyone’s questions as to why he was up. All Kris could hear was the pitter patter of his bare feet on the tile floors.

_ Sniff _

Suddenly Kris stopped, a new noise rang through his ear. He turned his head to see if he could spot what had that sound. Before he could brush it off and continue walking, the sound emerged again. He identified that sound was someone weeping quietly as if they were trying to hide it. 

He followed the next group of sniffles, leading him to the picture of the hall. Sitting in front of the painting was a little girl of the age of 6 and a half in a light blue nightgown.

“Frisk?” Kris whispered.

The sobbing child turned towards her older brother, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Only a few had seen Kris show genuine emotion, one of them being the youngest daughter of the royal family, Princess Fransica. But he prefers to call her the cute nickname Grammy gave her, Frisk. 

“Kris….What are you doing up?” Frisk sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown.

Kris walked over to his sister and sat right next to her.

“Well I had another one of those dreams, so I went to get a drink of water. What about you?”

Frisk looked down from Kris and said nothing. Kris took a look at the painting Frisk was crying in front of. It was a portrait of their family. Or rather a few of them.

The picture consisted of their Father, King Richard Ecoidgen, an infant version of the eldest sibling, Prince Maximus, and Queen Darice Faralewes. 

“I had a dream about her again,” Frisk whispered, trying her best not to begin crying again. “She smiled at me and held her arms out to give me a hug. But before I could hold her, she disappeared.”

Kris suddenly knew what was causing Frisk such distraught. The day after Frisk was born, the loving queen of the Kingdom vanished. Leaving nothing but a red heart-shaped necklace that Frisk never took off. Ever since that day, the Kingdom of Evahen has never been the same. Father once adored mom, so much that he built her a garden with millions of colorful flowers. But after she disappeared, the family bonds have been severed. Blame was thrown around about who held the responsibility of causing the queen to leave. Maximus blamed Father, Zeid blamed enemy kingdoms, Victoria blamed Asgore, but Father blamed Frisk.

He never said it, but he stayed away from the youngest daughter, barely visiting her, not going to her birthdays, and left her to spend time with Grammy. Frisk feels like that if she wasn’t born than the queen would still be here.

Kris missed mom too, but he knew that Frisk didn’t cause Mother to go away. It didn’t make sense if she did.

Kris put his arm around his sister and squeezed her tight. She soon wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why Frisk?”

“Because you knew her better than I did and I’m the one crying over someone I’ll never know. I feel so selfish.

Kris took his free thumb and wiped away her tears.

“Frisk, it wasn’t your fault. Mom left on her own terms. Even if we never find out why we need to be strong. Father might be tough, but I know he’s good-hearted. A light that shines within me tells me that one day, we’ll find out the reason why Mom left. Maybe she’s still out there, you just have to stay determined.”

Frisk began to feel better. Kris might be a quiet individual, but when it came to Frisk, he displayed genuine love and emotion.

“Thank you, Kris.”

Kris patted Frisk on her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

“You’re welcome, Frisk.”

The two siblings sat there, holding onto each other.

“Now, do you think you should head to bed?” Kris smirked.

“If I do, will you sing me a lullaby?”

“...Fine.” Kris sighed.

As Kris tucked his sister into bed, he asked what song she would want him to sing.

She requested the song that Mom sang to help Kris sleep.

As Kris sang, Frisk fell into a sweet dream, with her older brother holding her hand.

This is the song he sang.  
  
**When the light is running low** **  
****And the shadows start to grow** **  
****And the places that you know** **  
****Seem like fantasy** **  
****  
****There's a light inside your soul** **  
****That’s still shining in the cold** **  
****With the truth** **  
****The promise in our hearts** **  
****  
****Don't forget** **  
** **I'm with you in the dark**

****


End file.
